The present invention relates generally to proprioception training devices. Currently all other proprioceptive balance training devices such as wobble boards and rocker boards contain a major flaw in neuromuscular proprioceptive training concepts. The major flaw is that the pivot point is on the ground which results in the entire training surface deviating from the vertical midpoint and shifting the user's center of mass. The new center of mass forces the longitudinal axis to shift which results in trunk and spinal column compensation. The deviation of the vertical midpoint and new center of mass leads to alterations in stability and neuromuscular control, as well as faulty movement patterns, tissue overload, arthrokinematic inhibition, altered force-couple relationships, and altered reciprocal inhibition which ultimately results in synergistic dominance and forces transferred to other portions of the kinetic chain. When forces are transferred to other portions of the kinetic chain this creates overload of the feedback-control circuit between the central nervous system and musculoskeletal system and inhibits appropriate kinesthetic conscious awareness and muscle coordination necessary to maintain balance. All of the current balance training devices create abnormal sensory input, slow activating prime movers and reliance and recruitment of synergists and stabilizers.